


Presents

by TheNightFury



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Boys Being Silly, Brotherly Fluff, Complete and utter randomeness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro wants to get his brother a great present, but Tadashi is making this very difficult</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This fic was inspired by this amazing artists post http://runescratch.tumblr.com/tagged/I-almost-forgot-to-tag-them-oh-no and my wonderful nii-chan Bonniepride!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this!!

Tadashi silently worked on some upgrades for Baymax, occasionally glancing over at his little brother as he worked on something on the designs for a super suit for Tadashi. A part of him could still hardly believe his brother was actually here with him at the Nerd School, and he loved every second of it. It was amazing being able to bounce ideas off of Hiro whenever he got stuck, and he loved it when Hiro did the same. Though they both where smart, Hiro arguably much smarter then he’d ever be, he believed they both worked so much better when working together. 

Tadashi turned his attention back to Baymax, and once again marveled at his brother genius. During Tadashi’s several month coma after the fire, his brother had taken his friends and health care invention and turned them into super heroes, and pretty good one’s if he wasn’t mistaken. Tadashi chuckled slightly as he continued working on Baymax, only Hiro could turn a health care robot into a fighting machine. 

“Hey Dashi?” Hiro asked after several minutes of silence. 

“Yea bro?” Tadashi asked, turning to face his brother. 

“Um…. So… what do you want for your birthday?” Hiro slowly asked, looking away slightly embarrassed. Tadashi frowned at his brother, surprised by how embarrassed he was. Didn’t he know Tadashi really didn’t want anything?

“Hiro I honestly don’t want anything.” Tadashi informed him, smiling gently at his brother, “I’ve got all I need.”

“But there has to be something you want!” Hiro exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “I mean no one want’s nothing! And I can’t just not get you anything, what kind of brother would that make me?” Tadashi chuckled slightly before grinning and walking over to his desk, picking up the small pink bow that had been attached to the welcome back present Honey Lemon had given him. Tadashi grinned at the bow, thinking about how excited everyone had been to see Tadashi back at school alive and well. It had taken him twenty minutes to pry Fred off of him. Shaking his head, Tadashi walked back over to Hiro and proudly stuck the bow on his head saying, 

“There we go, the only present I need!” Hiro blushed and pulled the bow off of his head saying,

“That’s kind of creepy bro…” Tadashi gently hit Hiro’s head saying,

“I didn’t mean…I just meant you’re my baby brother and I don’t need anything else okay? Don’t make this creepy!” Tadashi’s words only seemed to embarrass Hiro even more, who refused to look his brother in the eye when he said,

“Well… I’d make a terrible present…but on the other hand…” Hiro stood and carefully put the bow on top of Tadashi’s head saying, “You’d make a much better present to someone.” Tadashi rolled his eyes saying,

“Hiro I’m not a present.”

“Well neither am I!” Hiro protested. 

“You started this!”

“How?”

“You asked what I wanted for my birthday and you wouldn’t take nothing for an answer!” Tadashi informed him.

“Because that’s not an answer!”

“But I’m serious! You and Aunt Cass being happy is all that I want,” Tadashi told him, Hiro looked at Tadashi with a mixture of amazement and confusion and finally said,

“I’d still make an awful present….” Just as the door opened and Honey Lemon, Fred, Gogo, and Wasabi walked in.

“What’s up!” Fred loudly declared.

“Why does Tadashi have a bow on his head?” Wasabi asked in confusion causing Tadashi to burst out laughing.

“Hey Wasabi, tell my nerd brother that he’d make a great present!” Hiro exclaimed. 

“Wait…what?” Wasabi asked, confusion written across his face. Hiro rolled his eyes and groaned,

“It’s a long story, just answer the question!”

“This is a little too-” Wasabi began but was cut off by an eager Fred who said,

“Oh yea! Tadashi would be an awesome gift! Right Honey?” Fred eagerly elbowed Honey Lemon who turned bright red and stammered,

“Y-ye-… I mean no! Not that you’re not amazing! Wait no you’re not ama- that’s not what I…I mean… I uh…. I have class bye!” And raced out of the room, refusing to look anyone in the eye as she did so.

“I wonder what’s wrong with her…” Tadashi said once the door shut, causing everyone to look at him with varying degrees of shock and confusion. 

“You don’t know?” Hiro asked, looking shocked. 

“Know what?” Tadashi asked. 

“Sorry but if you haven’t figured it out; I’m not gonna say anything!” Fred declared. 

“Oh come on guys!” Tadashi exclaimed, looking between the others with a helpless look on his face. 

“You’re on your on for this,” Gogo calmly informed him turning and walking out of the lab before Tadashi could protest who was quickly followed by an overly eager Fred. 

“Sorry bro,” Was all Hiro would say, shrugging. Tadashi desperately looked at Wasabi who awkwardly said,

“Uh sorry dude but I can’t take you seriously with that pink bow on your head.”

“Stop changing the subject!” Tadashi exclaimed.

“Still have the bow on your head!” Wasabi informed him before walking out the door. Tadashi huffed and turned his attention back to Hiro and growled,

“Spill!”

“Never!” Hiro shouted, jumping off the desk and racing out of the lab followed by a furious Tadashi with the pink bow still on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!!!


End file.
